Waiting on an Angel
by Have-A-Go-Hero
Summary: And if Sam, noticed anything different about the two the next morning, he never said anything. He was just happy that both of them had pulled their heads out of their ass's.


**Hi guys! So, this is my first crack at a Supernatural fanfiction and of course, it has to be destiel! So this has literally not left my mind since watching the season 12 finale so I decided to do something about it and actually write something. Timeline wise, this may not make any sense so let's all just imagine that our little angel is somehow alive and has been found by Sam and Dean after small amount of time... Hopefully. So, I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

To say that the trip back home was an easy ride was a complete lie. Sam sat there nervously as his brother and their angel kept looking to each other- the tension in the car was unbelievable. No, scrap that, the _sexual_ tension was that thick, you could cut it with a knife, even if they where pissed at each other.

To a degree, he understood why his brother was so wound up about everything. Cas hadn't listened when they called him when the rift was sealing. He also hadn't thought that there was a risk that Lucifer could pop back through and stab him but haeho- there was a lifeless Cas on the floor.

And now, not too long down the line really, was a fully living Cas, not missing any fingers or toes, sitting in the car with them.

Yes, the tension was unbelievable.

He worried for his brother sometimes. Sometimes, Dean could be a little clueless within the emotions department but dear Chuck, this was ridiculous.

"I swear to god, _sorry Cas_ , I swear to whatever that this is ridiculous! I feel like I'm watching a Nicholas Sparks movie here!"

"Hey Sammy! None of that chick flick crap. I'm angry and have every right to be!"

"Dean, I get it, I do. I'm pissed as hell but this-" he gestured between his brother and Cas, "needs to stop."

"Huh, I would but you see, there's this little problem that this dumbass angel fails to see-"

"And this 'dumbass angel' can hear every word you say Dean."

"Well, listen to this, dumbass! What you did was a stupid ass job. You could of gotten us killed. Kelly is already dead, hell, even Crowley and Rowena! But you know what Cas, most of all, you could have got yourself killed! You did! So don't tell me you can hear me when you refuse to listen. Not once did you try and reach out! Not once. So you know what-" Realising where he was, Dean tensed and quietened, "just, forget it. I'm not arguing with you."

And with that he drove home in complete silence. Not a word was spoken by anyone, not even Cas has a snarky come back to what Dean had said.

 _Jesus._ Sam just sat in silence.

* * *

The silence lasted.

Dean didn't speak to Cas and Cas didn't speak to Dean, and as far as Sam was concerned, even Crowley would have been better company. They took a few hunts close by to pass the time, and even went down to see Jody, Alex and Claire when she was home.

Cas never went to any.

He disappeared once they had gotten back, like he'd done in the past. He text Sam a few times, reassuring him that he was fine though Sam suspected it was more to see if Dean was still pissed, which he was. But after a particular hunt, Sam had had enough.

Dean had become quiet, even clingy and damn right insufferable and Sam was sick of it.

So he text Cas.

And lied that Dean wanted to speak to him.

And quicker than you could blink, there was Cas standing in all his glory, the familiar sound of wings rustling and head cocked to one side.

"Yeah, he's down the hallway, asleep in bed."

"But I thought-"

"Yeah about that- He didn't specifically say he wanted to talk to you-"

Cas made a look and went to move.

"No wait Cas! Please, just, just go speak to him. I'm sick of his moping, and yours too! Just sort it out."

And with that, he turned away and disappeared into the bunker leaving Cas to his own devices.

After a while, Cas went to leave before seeing the light down the hall way leading to Dean's room. He found his feet took him to outside the door and his hand reached up to knock-

 _No. He doesn't want to speak to me._

He sneered at the door debating whether to knock but his heart decided for his head and he knocked, slowly but loudly enough to wake the rooms occupant.

With a muffled shout to come in, Cas grabbed the handle and pushed the door. When it swung open, Cas took a small step into the room and looked to find its owner. He didn't look far to see a half-asleep Dean curled up under the duvet.

"Cas?" He croaked, his voice thick and rough with sleep.

"Dean. Eugh-" he looked at anywhere but Dean's face in embarrassment. _What if he says no?_

"What is it Cas?" Dean replied giving him a confused look.

"I, eugh, I was wondering if-"

He didn't even have to finish his sentence before Dean shuffled over and pulled back part of the cover on the bed. He patted it slowly with a quick nudge of his head. Cas just froze.

"Are you getting in or not?"

His face burning up, Cas slipped out of his jacket, shoes and tie before climbing into the side of the bed Dean had left for him, completely tense.

"What? Am I that intimidating?" Dean asked opening his arms slightly for Cas to bundle into.

"No, you're a human teddy bear." He mumbled earning a genuine chuckle from Dean.

"And here I thought you couldn't use metaphors?"

"No, I can, I just don't understand most of them."

"Yeah well, with mine and Sammy's help, you'll be flourishing in no time!" Dean laughed, huffing at the small punch he got off Cas.

He wrapped his arms tighter around the angel, refusing to let go when Cas gave a noise of disagreement. Eventually the both of them closed their eyes, relishing in each other's warmth and smell, and did Cas really smell that good? Dean let a small smile grace his features before opening his eyes.

"Why have we never done this before?"

"Because you're as straight as a roundabout?" Dean let out a bellow of laughter as Cas mumbled into his chest but settled down when he felt Cas arms tighten. He looked down to the angel in front of him, smiling as he noticed how peaceful he looked in his arms, _how right._

"I missed you."

"I wasn't gone for very long you know?"

"Yeah, but my heart broke all the same."

Cas abruptly pulled away, leaving Dean to suddenly feel the cold against his chest, instantly wishing he had it back, "Cas-"

"No Dean, it was my fault. All of it. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten locked in the bunker. If it wasn't for me, Lucifer wouldn't have broken free and Rowena and even Crowley would still be alive. If it wasn't for me, your mother would still be here with you. Instead, all you've got is me."

"Whoa, Cas, hang on a minute-" he sat up quickly, grabbing the angel and turning him so he was looking directly at him, "Okay, look. I'm not going to say none of this was your fault, because you're right, some of it is. And that sucks man, but you know what? Get over it."

Cas looked on shocked.

"Dean I-"

"No Cas, I mean it, some of it was your fault, but us getting locked down here? That's the psychopaths that where the Men of Letters fault. Lucifer breaking free? All Crowley's fault. Mom falling into the rift? As much as I hate to admit it, that was on her. She chose to do that, she knew it would keep me and Sammy okay, okay? That wasn't your fault, capiche?"

"I-... I capiche." Cas mumbled, looking down into his lap. They stayed like this for a while before either of them decided to speak again. Dean slowly wrapped an arm around Cas and pulled him close.

"And, as for me having you? You're everything I need, angel." He stated with a small smile. Cas perked up at this, offering Dean a smile before grabbing Dean and pulling him on top of him.

"Everything?"

"Yeah, everything."

And if Sam, noticed anything different about the two the next morning, he never said anything. He was just happy that both of them had pulled their heads out of their ass's.

* * *

 **Hello again! Although this is only a one shot, please review (Cas is very confused as to how these review things work and I simply need to show him) and I may consider writing more one shots or whatnot. Hope you've enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
